Red Room
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Prequel to my story, White Room. Tells the backstory of the characters. I recommend that you read White Room first. Various Pairings. Rated T for some possible violence, touchy subjects and certain characters language.
1. Chapter 1

Red Room

Chapter 1: School that Gilbert Dislikes

Hello, if you are a new reader, I ask that you read White Room before starting this please. To my returning readers, Hello ^^

Welcome to the first chapter of the first arc of Red Room. Just some things I'd like to say about Red Room itself first:

1. Red Room's character 'tags' (I don't really know what to call it, the character a/1 and character b/2 things XD) will change for every arc, and will be marked by the main characters/ main paring, depending on which it falls under.

2. Generally, arcs are going to be 5 chapters long, but some aren't, and there will be occasional filler chapters that aren't a part of any arc in specific, and might not even take place in red room's timeline (although it will not be an event that would take place in colored room, but maybe in some part of white room. If that is the case, I will probably specify the time period.)

3. Voting for the next arc will usually be from when the 3rd chapter goes up to when the 5th chapter goes up.

4. I can't remember what it was DX I remember the last two now :D The 1st chapter is generally a bit all over the place and is more of an introduction of the characters in the arc.

Lastly, the uploading schedule is going to be the same Monday/Tuesday and Friday/Saturday updates for the most part. Please bear with me, as this will be somewhere around 42 chapters long.

Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, only the plot.

* * *

"Good morning, Ri-Ri!" Elizaveta called, running to catch up to her best friend.

"Guten Morgen, Eli." Maria said, pausing for a moment to allow the other to catch up with her. "How are you today?"

"Good! Are you coming over tonight?"

"Of course I will, we always spend our Friday nights together. I might be a little late, the new teacher mother has gotten me wants me to practice for a ridiculous amount of time." She huffed.

"I really hate that old bat that you call a teacher. Anyways, it's alright, I'll make sure to get everything ready then." Elizaveta said.

"Alright…" Maria glanced down at her watch. "Verdammt, we're going to be late now!"

"We'd better run then." Elizaveta said, before sprinting.

"Hey! Wait up, Eli! You know I can't run that fast! I'm out of shape compared to you!" Maria called to her, and heard the others laughter in response. She sighed, a small smile making its way onto her face before she ran after Elizaveta.

* * *

Basch looked to his left, smiling at the sight of his sister sleeping. Due to their fathers job changing, they had to move to a different part of their country. They'd soon land in Istria, which was far from their hometown, Castia. Soon, they'd be going to a new school...

Basch wasnt too worried- about himself that is. For the most part, he had already accepted it and as far as he could tell, Lily was too. But that wouldnt stop him from worrying, like he already was.

But there wasnt anything he could do about it now. He looked out the window, spotting their destination in the horizon.

He'd just have to wait and see how things would play out, wouldnt he?

* * *

Gilbert sat in his English classroom, bored as the teacher droned on, giving a lecture. He decided to pull out his phone, since he felt the teacher's lesson was unimportant.

**TheAwesomeGilbert: Unawesome teacher won't shut up D:**

**EmbraceTheLove: Mon ami, I believe that is the point of school -_-''**

**TomatoesAndSiestas: The gym teacher isn't here today, so I think I'm going to take a nap ^0^**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: Really? I'll probably skip that class then. (Also, hush Franny. I know that)**

**FrustratedMonika: Bruder, don't you dare skip class again. Just because Opa is out of town doesn't mean that you can skip classes.**

**ShortAndQuiet: Bruder, aren't you supposed to set an example for us?**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: Moni, quit being a killjoy DX And I am setting an awesome example, Wolfgang. You just can't appreciate it.**

**FrustratedMonika: I have to be the responsible or else no one will.**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: Yeah, yeah, whatever, West. Hey, Franny, Toni, have any plans for afterschool?**

**FrustratedMonika: ._. Bruder, please tell me you aren't doing anything stupid.**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: Maybe ;)**

**TomatoesAndSiestas: No, I can go out as long as we don't stay out too late~ How about you, Francis?**

**EmbraceTheLove: I was actually planning going somewhere. I suppose I can tell you guys, but you can't tell, okay.**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: I won't, and Moni wont either, right?**

**FrustratedMonika: … Fine.**

**EmbraceTheLove: You know that huge Mansion we saw the other day in the woods? I want to go check it out, I saw someone from town go in it the other day.**

**TheAwesomeGilbert: An adventure? I'm up for it!**

**TomatoesAndSiestas: I'll go too~! :) Just we can't stay out too long, alright?**

**FrustratedMonika: I'm going to make sure you stay out of trouble, Bruder.**

**ShortAndQuiet: I'm not going. Have fun *waves***

* * *

Haha, I had fun with this chapter, although it's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it'll have to do.

I don't feel like I captured Basch well enough though. I think I'll be able to get his personality down in the next chapter though.

I don't support texting during class… just I can imagine them doing this (or at least Gilbert XD). As a guide, in case you couldn't tell who was who:

TheAwesomeGilbert= Gilbert

EmbraceTheLove= Francis

TomatoesAndSiestas= Antonio

FrustratedMonika= Monika

ShortAndQuiet= Wolfgang

I know many of you are now wondering who exactly Wolfgang is. The answer to that is, Wolfgang is Holy Roman Empire. I do support the HRE=Germany theory… but its more fun for writers when we don't C: As to exactly why I chose Wolfgang to be his name:

Ludwig is the name of a German Composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is an "Austrian" (At that time, it was the Holy Roman Empire, but its current day Austria) composer. I felt it was fitting to name him that.

The names of the different regions of their country is a bit irrelevant (at this point, anyways), but I'll list them here. Also, all the regions get their names from the Latin names of the 7 virtues:

Castia= Chastity (Castitas)

Terant= Temperance (Temperantia)

Aritas= Charity (Caritas)

Istria= Diligence (Industria)

Paien= Patience (Patientia)

Humtas= Kindness (Humanitas)

Hilitas= Humility (Humilitas)

Unfortunately, the next chapter will not come out for at least a week, as even though next week I don't have school, I will have family over for at least half the week = no using the computer, and I do have other schoolwork I have to finish in the first part of the week. I do apologize for this DX

Review please c:

P.S. The last chapter of white room should go up within the next hour, I hope.

Translations:

Guten Morgen= Good Morning

Verdammt= Damn it

Mon ami= My Friend

Bruder= Brother

Opa= Grandfather


	2. Chapter 2:Where the Trouble Starts

Chapter 2:Where the Trouble Starts  
Hey there, do any of you remember me? XD Sorry for the long delay in chapters, I've gone through quite a bit of writers block, and an unsaid hiatus . School and life in general didn't really help either.  
I would also like to address this real quickly. I will soon be starting another fanfic on the side (called Don't Leave Me Forever), and it will not take away from me working on this fanfic. It is moreso a way for me to get back into the flow of things.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did, season 5 would be all nordics XD

Elizaveta sat at her desk, pulling out her belonging and listening idly to the conversations going on around her. Rumors had quickly spread about two siblings- supposedly a junior girl and a senior boy- that had transferred to their school that morning. She was rather excited, although she didn't show it. After all, it wasn't everyday that they got new students from a different country. It wasn't likely that she'd get any classes with the girl, but maybe she could get along with the brother, if they had any classes together. Perhaps maybe she would manage to get him to go out with Maria... _That girl needs a boyfriend. Well, and more freedom from her parents. But no matter! _She started planning and thought on the subject for a few moments, only pausing when she felt a piece of paper hit her head. She unfolded it, reading over it quickly, chuckling:  
Eli ―  
Whatever you are planning, stop. I think the both of us know it won't end well. Please save us all the trouble of trying to undo whatever trouble you end up causing.  
― Maria  
She quickly wrote a reply, throwing it back at her.  
Ri-Ri ―

No promises ;)

― Elizaveta

She leaned back, satisfied, and waited for class to begin.

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked to her next class, hugging her books to her chest tightly, since she hadn't gotten a locker assigned to her yet. And she hadn't gotten any classes with her brother either, not that it was all that surprising, considering they were in different grades. She sighed, shifting her books as she tried to pull her schedule out of her pocket as she glanced at the numbers on the classroom doors. She groaned as some of her textbooks fell, and crouched down to pick them up. This will be a long day...

* * *

Gilbert's eyes gleamed excitedly as he observed the mysterious mansion. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, and pulled it out.  
"What does that crazy bitch want now?" He muttered, flipping his phone open to read the message.  
From: Elizaveta Héderváry( yaoiandfryingpans )  
To: Gilbert Beilschmidt ( awesomeisme )  
Gilbert,  
I can tell you're going to do something stupid soon. Don't do it, I get the feeling you'll regret it, whatever may happen.  
―Liz  
He frowned, typing a quick reply back, and pocketed his phone, glancing at his companions, ignoring their curious looks as he walked closer to join them. "Hm... its not too shabby. Do you think anyone lives there?"  
"Well, going by the lights on, I think so, mon ami."  
"Si! We should check it out, right amigos?"  
"Nein, I don't think we should..." Monika murmured.  
"Ja, I agree with schwester, we should go back, its getting late." He shivered, trying to shake off the ominous feeling he was getting as he remembered his friend's warning.  
"Gilbert, mi amigo, are you scared?" Antonio teased.  
"Oui, that must be it. He never listens to mon petit Moni elsewise." Francis joined in, ignoring Monika's muttered, "I'm not your anything."  
"Shut it! I'm not scared." He turned and glared at them, scowling.  
"Franny, I think he's scared, don't you?"  
"Oui, I believe so as well,Toni."

"Oh? Then prove it. I dare you to go and knock on the door, mon ami." Francis challenged him, giving him a look that told him he wouldn't be able to get out of it that easily.  
Gilbert sighed, thinking for a few moments. "Fine. But we go home after this." He started walking to the doorway, the others following.  
How soon he'd regret agreeing.

* * *

Tranlations:  
Spanish:  
Si- Yes  
Amigos- Friends  
German:  
Nien- No  
Ja- Yes  
Schwester- Sister  
French:  
Mon ami- My Friend  
Mon Petit- My little (Used as a term of endearment )

Hopefully there won't be too much delay before the next chapter... leave a review, maybe?


End file.
